deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man Battle Royale
Mega Man Battle Royale is the 105th episode of Death Battle, featuring Mega Man from the Classic Mega Man series, Mega Man X from the Mega Man X series, Mega Man Volnutt from the Mega Man Legends series, MegaMan.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network series and Star Force Mega Man from the Mega Man Star Force series in a battle to determine the strongest Mega Man. Description These 5 super fighting robots are here to settle the score! Which Mega Man shall be victorious? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Mega Man may be an icon by himself, but others have carried on his legacy, creating real immorality. Boomstick: Immortality? Not on this show! Time to find out which Mega Man is the most mega of the men. Wiz: While there are many versions of the character to choose from... (We see the Mega Man from the Captain N Cartoon) Captain N Mega Man: Mega Mega! Wiz: Not that one, this battle will feature the five most prominent: The classic era Mega Man.... Boomstick: Mega Man X.... Wiz: Volnutt, from the Legends series.... Boomstick: Battle Network's MegaMan.EXE... Wiz: And the alien Star Force Mega Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mega Man Wiz: In the year 20XX, the brilliant Doctor Light would change history forever, developing machines with A.I. so advanced, it mimicked actual life. His goal was a world where robots and humankind could live together in trust and harmony. Boomstick: I want all you watching to remember that, because right off the bat, Light's partner Dr. Wily reprogrammed the bots, and tried to take over the world. Just the first in a lifetime of dick moves. (*Cues: Data Charge*) Wiz: To combat this threat, Light upgraded one of his prototypes, Rock, into the original, the classic Mega Man. Boomstick: Classic, huh? What's next, Diet Mega Man? Cherry Vanilla Mega Man? Mega Man Zero? Wiz: For One of those, technically yes, but that's much later. Mega Man is armored with ultra strong Ceratanium, and comes equipped with the Mega Buster, a literal hand cannon for each arm. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick, Boomstick is wearing a Mega Buster on his hand) Boomstick: While its normal lemon energy bloops aren't too deadly, he can charge 'em up to tear through robot master ass like nothing! (he charges up his own Mega Buster and Wiz ducks as he fires a shot that hits the wall, much to Wiz’s annoyance) Uh... meant to do that! There... was a fly... Uh, got ‘im! Wiz: Mega Man's most notable tool is his variable weapons system, which allows him to copy the data of fallen enemies to gain their weapons as his own. Boomstick: So now, he can cut you down with the Metal Blade, light you up with the Napalm Bomb, and burn you alive with Atomic Fire, which is twice as hot as the surface of the sun. He's basically got a tool for every occasion. Wiz: Sure, he can shield himself with the Skull Barrier, reflect projectiles with the Mirror Buster, bypass armor with the Centaur Flash, stop time with the... Time Stopper, and create localized singularities with the Black Hole Bomb. Boomstick: In case this little blue buddy needs a boost, he can activate his Double Gear System, which is basically robo 'roids! They jack up his power, his speed, or both at the same time. Popup: While at low health, Mega Man can even use both Speed and Power Gears at the same time, though this leaves him in a weakened state afterwards. Wiz: And with his robotic canine companion Rush, Mega Man can access his Super Adaptor form, which grants him flight, a boost in power, and rocket-propelled punches. Popup: While this Super Mega Man form cannot utilize most special weapons in game, he's used multiple weapons at once in the manga, implying the former is merely a gameplay mechanic designed with balance in mind. This also applies to his Time Stopper weapon. Boomstick: Mega Man is strong enough to lift a sixty thousand tower. He's tough enough to survive the gravity of Jupiter, the heat of the sun, and absolute zero. Plus, he's fast enough to keep up with Quick Man, who can dodge lightning and can get close to the speed of light! Wiz: Mega Man has battled over one hundred robot masters and other robotic foes, including Sunstar, who was powerful enough to self-destruct and destroy the Wily Star, basically a small Death Star. With its size in mind, this would need energy equivalent to over seven trillion megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Too bad all that power runs on limited ammo, though. Popup: While Mega Man can potentially gain upgrades for infinite ammunition in the post-game of Mega Man 11, it's unclear if these are canon. Wiz: Mega Man would carry the banner of peace across the world, fighting Wily's tyranny and spreading Dr. Light's dream of human-robot coexistence. And everyone lived happily ever after.... until they didn’t. Dr. Light: He’s the greatest creation of my career. And I will call him... Mega Man! Mega Man: ”Mega Man”.... I like it! Mega Man X Wiz: Flash forward one hundred years, when the archaeologist Dr. Cain happened upon a sleeping blue android hidden deep within a ruined laboratory. Unlike the previous model, this android possessed free will indistinguishable from a humans. This wasn't Mega Man, this was Mega Man X. Boomstick: This guy was built by the late Dr. Light to be better than the original Mega Man model in every way. Wiz: Aware of the danger that such a powerful android could be, Light locked him away in a capsule that ran tests on his morality for thirty years. Boomstick: And what better way to match decades of good boy training than waking up to worldwide war! Wiz: Dr. Cain began mass replication of X, but his process was imperfect. Many of these Reploid robots went Maverick, and embroiled the war in centuries long warfare. Boomstick: Despite being a pacifist, X felt obliged to step in and help. His go-to is his X-Buster, which can fire off single shots of condensed solar energy, or charge up several times over for even more power. Wiz: He also carries his partner Zero's Z-Saber, a beam sword that can reflect projectiles and cut through nearly everything. Boomstick: But he wouldn't be a true Mega Man without the ability to scan and copy other robots weaponry. Wiz: He has copied countless elemental weapons that control fire, lightning, wind, water, and ice, as well as bombs, missiles, mines, drones, lasers, and force fields. Boomstick: He can shoot out black holes, turn invincible for a short time, and create a clone of himself, which I really wish I could do. Wiz: He can stop time, and even resist similar effects when other robots try their own time stoppers. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he breaks out his Ultimate Armor. It doubles his durability, gives him unlimited ammo, allows him to fly and attack with the Nova Strike move, and teaches him some super powered moves like the Hadoken and Shoryuken! Yeah, turns out Dr. Light was a fan of Street Fighter. Popup: While this armor originally required a player input code to acquire, X gains the Ultimate Armor canonically in several games. Its presence in Zero's scenario in X5 also supports its canoncity. Wiz: But possibly his greatest ability is what the "X" in his name refers to: The X-Factor that is his limitless evolutionary potential. Boomstick: Which is your typical anime bullshit! Powered by love, or friendship, or puppies or whatever, X has completely regenerated from near death, and even reformed his whole body in only a few seconds, from just his metal core! Wiz: With all his immense power, X has defeated dozens of Mavericks, including The General. The General once tanked a planet-destroying laser, the energy of which would require fifty seven quadrillion megatons of TNT. He can move fast enough to dodge Optic Sunflower's light speed lasers, and survive channeling enough energy through his body to annihilate all of Japan. Boomstick: After years of fighting, he managed to destroy his archenemy, the Sigma Virus, with his most powerful weapon yet. The Mother Elf! AKA, the latest thing to join our hall of fame of terrible, terrible names for awesome stuff. Wiz: The Mother Elf is like a living antivirus software that can heal X's wounds, increase his power and completely rewrite a Reploid's code, giving him complete control over cybernetic beings. That's how he defeated the Sigma Virus, by erasing it from every Reploid in the world all at once. Popup: Mother Elf is invisible to humans and originally created from Zero's data as a "Sigma Antibody Program". While Mega Man X used it to erase Sigma, only Zero can draw out its full power. Boomstick: And the day was finally saved! Well, until the Mother Elf was corrupted and the biggest war ever broke out all over again. But for the ultimate peacekeeper, X sure spent a lot of time kickin’ ass. X: As long as there’s hope, we can change the future. Mega Man Volnutt Wiz: Thousands of years later, the world was consumed by a great flood. Humanity was all but extinct. Boomstick: The world gets so shitty, the man in the sky himself had to step in and flush that thing. Wiz: All that remained on the planet was a race of artificial lifeforms known as Carbons, but some of humanity survived in the orbital space station, the Elysium. This station housed the Master System, a computer program designed to control the Carbons population on Earth, but over time, all the humans on board... died. Except for one: The Master, and his assistant, a Carbon known as Mega Man Trigger. Boomstick: Since the Carbons were basically the only humanoid lifeforms left in this super sad world, this last human figured they deserved free reign of the planet, so he told Trigger to destroy the Master System. Though, I'm pretty sure Nintendo already did that. Wiz: Despite being a purifier unit designed to protect the Master System, Trigger obeyed. Boomstick: But, thanks to this chick Sera, he got his robo-butt whooped hard, lost all his memories and got turned into a baby. Popup: Sera was in charge of the Elysium system and thus the Master System's greatest guardian. While their initial battle destroyed them both, they were preserved and Volnutt transferred most of his most important memory flies to a robot monkey. Wiz: Sealed away for years, he was eventually discovered by Carbon Diggers, who named him “Volnutt”, and thus began his journey to stop the Master System, battle pirates, and trigger his lost memories. See what I did there? Boomstick: Wiz, gotta talk about something you said there. Why did they name him Volnutt?! What a dumb name! The only thing dumber than that name was that stupid pun that you made! Well, to save the day, Volnutt has, surprise surprise, the Mega Buster, and he can switch out his right arm for a bunch of special weapons. Like a machine gun, a spread gun, homing missiles, grenades, mines, a sword, a reflector shield, and his most powerful weapon of all, the Shining Laser. It’s a laser! ....That shines.... A lot....it’s....it’s good. Wiz: He wears armor, which lets him hover for extra speed, and also shields that can make him briefly invulnerable and invincible. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: That's it? No stopping time or farting black holes out of his butt? I guess it's not that bad. Wiz: Well, most of these weapons pull from the same energy source rather than separate pools, and they each need to be swapped out manually. Boomstick: Yup... Starting to think we found diet Mega Man... (throws away a can of diet beer) Wiz: Don't underestimate him. Volnutt is a charming hero with a lot of power. He can lift 9.5 ton stone blocks, move fast enough to evade meteors, which re-enter Earth's atmosphere at Mach 33, and even tank them head-on. That's a kinetic energy equivalent to thirty eight tons of TNT. He's defeated scores of giant mechs and even Sera in a rematch for the ages. All in a day's work for Mega Man Volnutt. Volnutt: (chuckles) Don't worry, Yuna. Yuna: Why? Volnutt: I know Roll. She'll come looking for us, no matter what happens. (Before we cut, the screen abruptly shifts back to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't try and pull that happily-ever-after crap! Humanity went extinct, the planet is flooded, and the last Mega Man is stuck in space forever because Legends 3 is never gonna happen! That peaceful future Dr. Light fought so hard for turned out to be total bullshit. And if you think about it, it's all his fault! LOVE AND PEACE ARE LIES, GOD IS DEAD, AND WE’RE ALL TOTALLY F***ED!! (throws down a beer can in frustration) Wiz: Maybe in this timeline, but luckily... There is another. MegaMan.EXE (*Cues: Power Within*) Wiz: Let's go all the way back to the year 20XX. Imagine, instead of revolutionizing science with robotics, Thomas Light focused on computer sciences, and created a world dominated by the internet and digital A.I. Oh, and his name is also Tadashi Hikari. Boomstick: Oh great, the A.I. overlord timeline! Hey Siri, please don't kill everyone and take over the world. Siri: I didn't catch that, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh God, it's already happening! Wiz: Ahem, the internet infrastructure Hikari worked on was so complex, it became its own separate universe known as the Cyberworld. This unpredictable digital universe was managed by sentient computer programs called NetNavis. Boomstick: Reminds me of those, uh, digital Pokémon. What were those called again? Wiz: Hikari had a grandson named Lan, yes, that's really his name, and Lan had one of the best NetNavis around, MegaMan.EXE. Together, they became the most successful virus busting duo in both the real and cyber worlds, and saved both countless times. Boomstick: EXE can shoot foes down with his regular or charge shots with his, yes, you guessed it, Mega Buster! He can fly with his Mega Booster, and cook the shit out of a Thanksgiving Day turkey with his Mega Baster! Okay, maybe he doesn't have that last one. Wiz: His true strength, however, lies in Lan's enormous collection of Battle Chips, which contain a variety of different weapons and tools for EXE to use. He has over 1,500 of these. Boomstick: You know the drill by now, he's got cannons, shotguns, spread guns, mini bombs, big bombs, time bombs, shockwaves, earthquakes, meteors, swords, kunai boomerangs, and an incredibly deadly yo-yo. Wiz: That doesn't even scratch the surface. He can create black holes, move objects with telekinesis, turn intangible and invisible, dispel force fields, resist having his data assimilated, uninstall customized programs and weapons data in enemies, and use Giga Freeze to put programs and even the whole internet in stasis. Boomstick: Is that why my internet went down last night? I might have to bring out Boomstick.EXE and kick his ass. How do I Alt-F4 this little bastard? Wiz: Good luck getting past EXE's defenses. His Dark Aura is a barrier so tough, it could survive the end of the entire Cyberworld! And since EXE is a digital program, not an organic being, he's survived being impaled, losing limbs, and even being blown to bits before pulling himself back together. Popup: In the anime, EXE rebuilt himself from fragments along with the rest of the Cyberworld. He's also recovered from being destroyed an/or deleted several times in the manga. Boomstick: Wait a minute. If he's just a program, like you said, can he even fight in the real world like other super fighting robots? Popup: There are several occurences of digital beings manifesting in any real world location in the anime, including MegaMan.EXE himself. Wiz: He's done so before. He can enter the real world through special dimensional areas, or through sheer power output alone. He can even merge body and mind with Lan using Full Synchronization, a technique only possible if both beings have a strong mental bond. Popup: In the manga, the duo can fuse with Perfect Synchro, which is superior to other fusions, as it keeps MegaMan.EXE's body and weaponry. Boomstick: Fusion, HA! Well, turns out EXE and Lan are super close, because, plot twist, EXE is Lan’s stillborn dead baby brother turned into a computer program! Wow! Wiz: Yeah, well, when they bond perfectly, they enter Hub Form, a state powerful to defeat Nebula Gray and the Dark Galaxy universe with just a wave of his hand. Boomstick: EXE is tough enough to survive a planet-sized Cybeast exploding. That's a blast worth over fourteen septillion megatons of TNT. Wiz: He's quick enough to search practically the entire Cyberworld in less than a minute and powerful enough to absorb and recreate the same Cyberworld in a single move, and after all of that, Lan retired from virus busting to become a scientist, whose research would play a part in the next generation of Mega Man. Boomstick: Pretty impressive for a guy who spends all his time jackin' off. (Rimshot) Boomstick: I'm sorry Wiz, we had to work that in. Wiz: I understand. MegaMan.EXE: Electro Sword! (EXE uses this move on a Jelly, which causes it to deconstruct) Star Force Mega Man Wiz: Two hundred years later, the world had yet again progressed. This time with the advent and proliferation of electromagnetic, or EM, wave technology. Which is a fancy way of saying they switched their main resource from internet cyberspace to basic radio waves. Boomstick: Well, at least radio waves will never try to take over the world and commit genocide. Wiz: Oh, you say that now. This is Geo Stelar, the son of astronaut Kelvin Stelar. Okay, first “Lan”, now “Kelvin”? These names are killing me, but, anyway, Kelvin got lost in space after being attacked and captured by a race of aliens made of electromagnetic waves known as... FM-ians. Like... FM radio... aliens. FM-ians. Boomstick: Ugh! Luckily for Kelvin, he made friends with an EM alien kitty thing named Omega-Xis, who tried to help him escape by zapping him into radio waves. It... wasn't the best idea ever, but eventually, Omega and Geo met up and merged together to become... Star Force Mega Man. Wiz: And with this transformation, Geo acquired and amplified all of Omega's EM powers. Namely, as a being composed of EM waves, he's effectively invisible and intangible. Geo: We passed right through! Omega: We're EM Waves, remember? Popup: Star Force can alter his visibility and tangibility at will, though he has no natural immunity to attacks that directly affect EM waves. Wiz: Though the latter usually requires conscious thought to activate. He can also fly, teleport, survive in space, turn living beings into EM waves, and manipulate data itself to control other machines from the inside out. Boomstick: Remember when Mega Man used to just be a cute little robot? Now he's a radio alien cat fusion thing. Well, at least he still has the Mega Buster, which does exactly what it did the last four times. Moving on. Wiz: Actually, this Mega Buster is a bit different. Not only does it charge automatically when not in use, it can be modified with different Wizard Equips, no relation, to change its power, speed and status effects. Boomstick: (sighs) It would have been a lot better if it had Boomstick Equips. Wiz: Well, I'm sure there's something Boomstick-related in Geo's nearly 600 Battle Cards, which provides Star Force Mega Man with numerous special weapons. Boomstick: He's got guns, swords, hammers, axes, scythes, bombs, missiles, lasers, meteors, shockwaves, a crap-ton of elemental attacks, and when all else fails, he can just use his bare hands. Wiz: He can paralyze foes, drain their health, summon black holes, turn invincible, heal wounds, create force fields, summon other EM beings for special attacks, and control Noise. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Control noise? So like, when my neighbor plays music really loud, he can just turn it off with his mind? Wiz: No, but... I thought you lived in a trailer in the middle of nowhere. Boomstick: Yeah man. Animals are gettin' smarter. (bites into a hamburger with a squirrel tail sticking out) Wiz: Right... Noise is excess energy created by EM Beings, kind of like static. When utilized properly, it can cause machinery malfunctions, similar to an EMP, drive EM Beings insane, and, if he absorbs enough of it, allow Geo and Omega to change into even more powerful forms. Boomstick: His greatest form is Red Joker, which can fire the Red Gaia Eraser, a huge laser that'll reduce your body to EM particles and shoot ‘em across the atmosphere. Wiz: While you're still conscious. Boomstick: Talk about one hell of a way to go. Wiz: With all these powers and more, Geo and Omega have the resume to match. They've defeated dozens of enemies, including Sirius. Boomstick: Ha, we got her! Wiz: Ahem, who was powerful enough to move a black hole hundreds of millions of miles in a single day. The black hole in question was Sagittarius A, which has a mass four million times greater than the sun. Factoring in its mass and the speed it traveled, we can get a kinetic energy of 4.6 decillion megatons of TNT. Enough to obliterate a Solar System. Boomstick: Then Star Force survived inside of that black hole, like it was nothing! And since he's made of radio waves, he's as fast as light. Wiz: Though some other EM Beings were able to fly from the center of the Milky Way Galaxy to Earth in only three days. That's over three million times the speed of light. Boomstick: Star Force even fought EXE once. He technically lost, but he was just holding back to make sure he didn't Marty McFly the future away. Wiz: But of all his accomplishments, his greatest feat was one that no other Mega Man up until that point had achieved. This world and this timeline... actually turned out pretty great! All thanks to Star Force Mega Man. Geo: Battle Card Creation! (Geo tosses up a Wibbledee Battle Card and Omega devours it, turning him into a wide cannon) Geo: Wide Wave! Take this! Death Battle (*Cues: MegaMania - Brandon Yates featuring Sithu Aye*) In an homage to Mega Man 2's opening, the camera slowly pans up to the top of a skyscraper in Abel City, where Volnutt is overlooking the city. Suddenly, the original Mega Man appears right behind him. Before the two machines can move, X, EXE, and Star Force Mega Man are suddenly warped to the location and fall on top of them. All five Mega Men then stand up and aim their busters towards each other and fire all at once. X leaps backwards to avoid one of EXE's Yo-Yos. The projectile returns to the owner as EXE starts firing his normal buster. Volnutt shields himself from Classic's standard buster shots. Classic spots Star Force trying to sneak up on them and fires an upward Air Shooter to send him back. Volnutt uses the opportunity to fire at Classic, but is uppercutted and sent careening off the building by X. Classic slides underneath his future counterpart and pounds him downward toward the street with a Hard Knuckle. Classic lands nearby and summons three Metal Blades which X narrowly avoids as he charges up a punch. Back on the building, EXE and Star Force are clashing blades as they fly back and forth. Star Force fires Magic Breath while EXE counters it with Air Blaster. EXE charges forth, but Star Force disappears and reappears behind his foe to strike him in the back and combo him downward. As EXE recovers and checks his injuries, Star Force begins flying forward while charging his buster. EXE quickly starts charging his arm as the two unleash their powerful beams. On the street, Classic and X continue to counter each other's Charge Shots. Classic activates the Double Gear system to fire faster and more powerful attacks, but X avoids them and takes out the Z-Saber to send Classic upwards, where he slashes the oldest bot two more times before the wounded warrior lands on the ground. X prepares for the finishing blow as he rises up the Z-Saber, but he is suddenly shot by the returning Volnutt. With X distracted, Classic fires a Crash Bomber at him. With both bots critically wounded, Classic summons Rush to access his Super Adaptor form, X equips his Ultimate armor, and Volnutt just stands there in shock. Classic fires a Charge Shot that X swipes away with the Z-Saber. Suddenly, EXE and Star Force fall from the sky on top of Volnutt. As the Digger stands up, he finds the other four Mega Men aiming their Black Hole right at him and starts running away. After they fire their weapons, a large black hole starts forming in the middle of the street. EXE and Star Force fly away while X and Volnutt run in the opposite direction. Classic uses the Time Stopper to get a head start on them, but then decides to use the opportunity to fire a Charge Shot at X. However, thanks to his resistance to time stopping effects, X is able to dash forward and stab his predecessor in the chest with the Z-Saber. Time resumes as X throws Classic at Volnutt, sending the Carbon into the black hole. X begins flying away, but the determined original Mega Man grips his successor's legs tightly. X begins charging up his arm cannons as both of Dr. Light's creations are sucked into the black hole. The gravitational singularity explodes and leaves the city in ruins. Both EXE and Star Force survive the explosion and stand up from the rubble. EXE heals himself within seconds while Star Force witnesses X regenerate from a metal core. An enraged Star Force begins charging towards X. EXE tries firing multiple cannon shots that Star Force easily avoids. X unleashes the Mother Elf, but Geo uses his Noise powers to tear through the antivirus and possess X's body, bringing it down to two Mega Men. Star Force uses X's buster to fire the Red Gaia Eraser. EXE puts up a Dark Aura barrier to block it, but when it starts crumbling, he turns invincible before turning into Hub form. After turning into Hub form, EXE unleashes his strongest blast with the Final Gun that annihilates both X and Star Force. As the last Mega Man standing, EXE is left to awkwardly deal with the aftermath of the destroyed city. KO! Results Boomstick: Whoa! I was sure X or Star Force had this one in the bag! Wiz: Surprisingly, this battle's victor was surprisingly clear cut. While the original three Mega Men had many impressive feats, they were all outclassed by EXE and Star Force's cosmic level feats. Popup: Feats and scaling from interseries crossovers, like MvC, X-Zone, Smash Bros, Archie Sonic, etc were excluded, as these canon timelines are too different from the primary sources. Boomstick: And poor Voluntt couldn't keep up with any of 'em. Even Classic had a leg up with his huge variety of weapons, but his limited ammunition meant he would never last too long, plus, X was designed to surpass him in every way. Wiz: X's Mother Elf may have rewritten the code of the Reploids in his time, but both EXE and Star Force were much more powerful data beings, who have resisted similar rewriting before. In particular, Star Force's Noise manipulation gave him a huge advantage over the Mother Elf, which we know to be fairly vulnerable to corruption. Popup: EXE and Star Force have resisted mind and program corrupting influences like Soul Net, Dark Chips, Noise, and various enemy EM-Waves. Both also have experience with digital beings which are invisible to human eyes. Boomstick: But I know what you're thinking, "Star Force is two hundred years ahead of EXE, shouldn't his tech be way better? He even held back in their canon fight." That's, to clarify, canon in story, not they were both using their cannons. Popup: That fight proved EXE can harm Star Force despite his EM biology. Also, Star Force entered that fight after his final game, while EXE was still early in his own canon timeline. Wiz: True, but so did EXE, neither were fighting at their full potential, as made evident by their other feats. At best, Star Force may move three million times the speed of light, but EXE was fast enough to search the whole Cyberworld universe in a brief period of time, and powerful enough to later destroy it in its entirety. Boomstick: And Cyberworld isn't just a hard drive with some gigabytes, its a universe with stars and galaxies, and the whole shebang. Wiz: To clock EXE's speed, we first need to find the volume of EXE's field of view compared to the volume of the observable universe. With that, we can determine the number of passes EXE made across it's diameter in order to search everywhere. While the manga doesn't give an exact timeframe, the situation EXE is in is dire. His ally, Bass.EXE is on death's door, so Mega Man's solution is to zoom around the universe as fast as possible until he happens upon some tool or weapon that can help. Boomstick: That doesn't sound like it should work, but it does! And he couldn't have been gone for more than a minute, or Bass would've been done for! Wiz: So with that in mind, EXE must have been traveling over three novemdecillion times the speed of light, that's sixty zeroes long! Popup: EXE's healing and defenses also made it unlikely he would take fatal damage, even with power dampening factors like Noise in play. Also, despite Star Force coming after him in canon, Star Force is not considered his superior in the same way X is to Mega Man Classic. Boomstick: Wiz, I'm pretty sure we just set a new record for highest number ever on this show. Wiz: You know what, I think so, and it also goes without saying that while Star Force's solar system level black hole feat was impressive, EXE destroying an entire universe is far superior, about two hundred quintillion times more, if you're curious. Popup: According to the manga, Cyberworld is it's own dimensional plane, similar to our own. Based on this and numerous intergalactic feats, the size of Cyberworld should be around ninety three billion light years across. Boomstick: Don't forget that EXE's arsenal of Battle Chips is much larger than Geo's collection of Battle Cards. Also EXE could've just used chips like Uninstall, Interrupt, and Capture to disable all the other Mega Man's weapons and programs whenever he wanted. Popup: Star Force also has a few techniques similar to Uninstall and Interrupt, but they're much more limited and harder to use. Wiz: Well, except for Volnutt, ironically, because his weapons were manual, rather than programmed. Boomstick: You got one, buddy. Wiz: All the Mega Men are good at what they do, but at the end of the day, EXE had the speed, power, and the tools needed to be the best super fighting robot. 'Boomstick: This battle totally "Rocked", man. Wiz: The winner is MegaMan.EXE. Original Track The track for the fight is "Mega Mania" by Brandon Yates featuring Sithu Aye. It is a mix between electronic and metal, fitting of the Mega Men's robotic nature and rock music (as their names are Rockman in Japan). Out of the five series, it bears the most resemblance to the soundtracks of the ''Mega Man X series. The cover image features Classic Mega Man's Mega Buster firing off a shot. The yellow gauge on it has five slots containing emblems referencing each series: * The first has a cog representing Classic as they are frequently used in the Japanese ports of the game and it is also his symbol in Super Smash Bros. * The second has the logo for Sigma's Maverick army, the main antagonists of the Mega Man X series. * The third has the Bonne family emblem, who are allies and enemies to Mega Man Volnutt. * The fourth has MegaMan.EXE's emblem. * The final slot has Star Force Mega Man's Shooting Star emblem. Trivia *The connection between the five Mega Men is that they are all different incarnations of the video game character Mega Man. **While there are even more versions of Mega Men, these five were chosen because of their popularity and their appearance in Mega Man's Final Smash in the Smash Bros. series. *This episode has the largest amount of active combatants, with a total of five fighters. **If Power Rangers VS Voltron's total of 10 pilots are considered separate characters, then that would make this episode have the second largest amount of combatants. *This episodes happens to be exactly 50 episodes after Mega Man's original appearance on the show. *This is the 18th company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West and Roshi VS Jiraiya. **This is the sixth series themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Pokémon Battle Royale and Meta VS Carolina. *This is the third Battle Royale in the series, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale and Pokémon Battle Royale. *This the 13th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin and Mario VS Sonic (2018). **This is the tenth episode to feature a returning loser, after Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin and Mario VS Sonic (2018). **This is the ninth episode where a returning combatant lost, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman and Mario VS Sonic (2018). *In the rundowns for EXE and Star Force, "Cannon" was spelled "Canon" Category:Battle Royales Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Death battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Kiid